061914KateRyspor
abyssalArrow AA began pestering gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 18:11 -- AA: Kate walks up to Ryspor, slowly. "Ryspor?" GT: ~Ryʃpor tvrnʃ, ʃtartled. "Kate," he ʃayʃ, dvmbly.~ GT: ~"I, ah, I heard of yovr little plan," he continveʃ.~ AA: "Do you think it will work?" GT: ~"If I'm entirely honeʃt..." He ʃighʃ. "Not at all. Bvt I vnderʃtand it'ʃ highly unlikely I'll be able to diʃʃvade yov from going throvgh with it, ʃo I ʃvppoʃe I'll have to give it a ʃhot."~ AA: "Do you have a better idea?" GT: ~"No," he admitʃ. "Bvt that'ʃ mainly dve to the fact that I really don't think he'll kill yov."~ AA: "What makes you say that?" GT: ~He geʃtvreʃ to the twink, who'ʃ deep in converʃation with ʃami. "Becavʃe it'ʃ ʃeeming increaʃingly likely that that iʃ not the Jack we have come to kow and...well, not love, perhapʃ, bvt yov vnderʃtand my meaning."~ AA: "I had that suspicion as well, but that doesn't nullify the contingency." GT: ~"He haʃn't ʃhown the ʃlighteʃt intereʃt in yov ʃo far, either. That waʃ a very blatant vʃage of Time, and he haʃn't lifted a finger towardʃ yov. The only one he ʃeemʃ to be targeting iʃ Maenam." He winceʃ ʃlightly aʃ he rememberʃ.~ AA: "And what makes you think the real Jack will let this slide? Even if this Jack here isn't real, I see no reason to think 'our' Jack oblivious." GT: ~"Becavʃe we're on a miʃʃion from ovr Jack. I have no dovbt he'll make an attempt on yovr life after thiʃ iʃ over and done with, bvt I'm reaʃonably ʃvre yov're ʃafe for the time being."~ AA: "Let's say he does act sooner, rather than later. What do we do then?" GT: ~"Then, loath aʃ I am to ʃay it, we allow yov to die. Yov have the increaʃingly rare lvxvry of ʃtill poʃeʃʃing both yovr ʃelveʃ. It will not be the end of yov if yov are killed here, and we need ovr powerʃ to be at fvll capacity in order to have any hope of defeating thiʃ falʃe Jack."~ AA: Kate breathes in slowly. AA: "You're right, unfortunately." GT: ~He chvckleʃ. "It'ʃ becoming a rather worriʃome trend."~ AA: "You should be right less." AA: Kate smiles a bit. GT: ~He ʃmileʃ back.~ AA: "Well, don't fight too long over who gets to kiss me." GT: ~He grinʃ. "I rather think that will be decided qvite forcefvlly by a certain tealblood."~ AA: "you're probably right." Kate sighs. "Maybe Meouet can reach us and help. I'm not totally sure what she'll be able to do, but I'd feel a bit more secure either way." GT: ~"Conʃidering ʃhe'ʃ on a land no one haʃ even remotely heard of, aʃ are we, I rather dovbt ʃhe'll be able to reach vʃ in a timely manner.~ GT: ~"~ AA: Kate shrugs. AA: "What a day." GT: ~"Indeed." He ʃighʃ. "What a game, really."~ AA: "Is this a game? I kind of stopped thinking it was a while ago." GT: ~"Ahaha, well, for, for all intentʃ and pvrpoʃeʃ, yeʃ, thiʃ iʃ a game. We have character ʃheetʃ and everything, after all."~ AA: Kate sighs again. AA: "It's a dumb game, anyway." GT: ~"Well, thiʃ 'dvmb game' iʃ reʃponʃible for ovr continved exiʃtence, ʃo I rather think we'd beʃt not be too harʃh on it."~ AA: "Sorry, I'm just on edge." GT: ~"That'ʃ vnderʃtandable."~ GT: ~"Death iʃn't aʃ terrifying aʃ one thinkʃ, yov know," he ʃayʃ after a pavʃe.~ AA: "What is it like?" GT: ~"For me, it waʃ...a releaʃe, really. When I died on Proʃpit, I waʃ in conʃiderable pain, which iʃ vnʃvrpriʃing conʃidering I waʃ repeatedly ʃlammed into a wall at high velocity." He giggleʃ hyʃterically, then continveʃ. "I-in any caʃe...when one'ʃ dying in aʃ violent a manner aʃ that, one doeʃn't think abovt mvch except wanting it to end aʃ qvickly aʃ poʃʃible. Dying waʃ like falling aʃleep, aʃ i GT: f ʃomeone had tvrned off a light ʃwitch abrvptly and taken all pain and worry with it. Qvite frankly, if I covld I wovld experience it again." He ʃmileʃ faintly. "It waʃ the moʃt peacefvl moment of my life."~ AA: "That doesn't sound so bad." Kate thinks for a moment. "Well, don't go rushing off and dying again. That would be stupid." GT: ~He chvckleʃ again. "I don't plan to, worry not."~ AA: "Thanks for the reassurance, Ryspor." AA: "Oh, I almost forgot." AA: Kate holds out her arms. GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ confvʃed for a moment, before realizing. He ʃmileʃ, and hvgʃ her.~ AA: "Thanks, again." Kate releases him. "I should prepare some before Jack decides to stop talking to Sami and kill us all. AA: "Stay safe." GT: ~"Yov aʃ well."~ AA: Kate leaves. -- abyssalArrow AA ceased pestering gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 19:55 --